Stupid
by Nicole-Evelyn
Summary: Kagome is hurt by the one she loves. Will she tell anyone about it? Oneshot Songfic: Stupid - Sarah Mclachlan  Mark Bell Mix  Rated M just to be safe. Please Please Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or _Stupid _by Sarah Mclachlan. **

* * *

><p>I opened up the blinds in our bedroom to see the bright, fiery sun, which is the opposite of what I felt like.<p>

_Night lift up the shades _

_Let in the brilliant light of morning _

_But steady there now _

_For I am weak and starving for mercy_

I feel terrible right now. I'm tired, and my body hurts all over.

_Sleep has left me alone _

_To carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong _

_It's all I can do to hang on _

_To keep me from falling _

_Into old familiar shoes...  
><em>

**He **hurt me again last night. What provokes him to do this sort of thing? Is it my fault? Maybe it is - Because I made a mistake saying _"yes."  
><em>

_How stupid could I be _

_A simpleton could see _

_That you're no good for me _

_But you're the only one I see  
><em>

I went to my bathroom to inspect the damage in the mirror. My reflection scared me. I had bruises all over my aching body, and a burn from where **he **used his lighter on me. But my face looks the worst of anything. I have two black eyes, I'm almost positive that my nose is broken, and my lips have so much blood on them that it looks like I'm wearing lipstick. My hair is a mess.

_Love has made me a fool _

_It set me on fire and watched as I floundered _

_Unable to speak _

_Except to cry out and wait for your answer  
><em>

**He **is gone right now. I am relieved, but I know that my vacation won't last long. **He **is going to come back for more.

_But you come around in your time _

_Speaking of fabulous places _

_Create an oasis _

_Dries up as soon as you're gone _

_You leave me here burning in this desert without you...  
><em>

It hurts to walk. It hurts to sit down. It hurts to move. Not only did **he** hit me and burn me, but **he** also took my innocence away from me. I told **him** I wasn't ready yet, but that made **him** angry. Why did I ever say _"yes" _to **him**?

_How stupid could I be _

_A simpleton could see _

_That you're no good for me _

_But you're the only one I see  
><em>

**He** didn't hurt me when we were dating. We were both so happy together. It was the greatest day of my life when **he** asked me to marry him. I eagerly said _"yes" _and couldn't wait for a happy life with **him**. But after the "I do's", it all went downhill from there. **He** started hurting me, and it got worse each day.

_Everything changes _

_Everything falls apart _

_Can't stop to feel myself losing control _

_But deep in my senses I know...  
><em>

I need to escape, but what good will it do? I would see **his** disgusting face everywhere. No matter how much I want to, I can't leave. It is the sickest thing, but I still love **him**.

_How stupid could I be _

_A simpleton could see _

_That you're no good for me _

_But you're the only one I see  
><em>

**Kouga Matsuno**, I hate you for making me love a jerk like you.

I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to someone about this. After I got married to Kouga, he cut off any contact I had with other guys. But what Kouga didn't know is that I secretly kept contact with one of my best friends I've ever had: Inuyasha Takahashi. Inuyasha doesn't know about Kouga hurting me, but I've had enough. I think now is the time to tell Inuyasha.

I put on makeup to cover up my bruises and dress in long sleeves and jeans to cover up my broken body. I get in my car and drive over to Inuyasha's house with newfound hope. I walk up to his door and knock with confidence. He opens up the door and gives me a big smile.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you have time to talk?"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later...<br>**

"I love you so much."

There I lay in Inuyasha's strong arms, feeling the happiest I had in a long time. I was no longer in Kouga's grasp. Once I told Inuyasha about Kouga's abuse, we immediately got Kouga put in jail. At that moment, I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders. After Kouga was gone, Inuyasha and I had become even closer. He never gave me one single bruise. We eventually got married, and this time, I know that I haven't made a mistake saying _"yes."  
><em>

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Yay for new story! I really hope you liked it! I suggest that you listen to this song because it is one of my all time favorites (not the original, but the Mark Bell Mix). I liked writing this story, and I hope you liked reading it! Please Please Please Review!<p> 


End file.
